Akamenu Aida
"Our duty as a Pretty Cure is to save the world from the those who want the world to end up in sadness,despair and disharmony. At the same time,we are also adolescent kids trying to struggle with problems that we encounter in our life. How are we gonna face both problems? We will soon find that answer soon!" : – Aida's main opening speech is the main protagonist of Hyper Pretty Cure! and Hyper Pretty Cure!Horoscope. Her alter ego is Cure Venus the warrior of love. Her catchphrase are "I can't believe it" and "I love studying". Personality She is smart and almost never fails a test. She also has high hopes for world peace. Sometimes this spirit is taken away by mostly Hojokawa Carlo. She is a Kobato fanatic and in the halloween episode she dresses up like her. Appearance Winter Clothes Aida wears a magenta shirt with long-sleeves and pink frills in the ends,a dark blue denim skirt with suspenders of the same color. For footwear she wears white sneakers with red heart-shape decors along with some pink socks. Summer Clothes She keeps most of her winter clothes similar,but only she wears a magenta shirt with pink frills. Hair & Accessories Her hair has one of its streaks tied into a mini-side ponytail on the left with a red scrunchie. History Meeting the Mascots and becoming Cure Venus Aida met the mascots in Poet Arena where her friend,Minako is practicing for a game. She heard Mythiry and Fabiry arguing behind the bush,and she got mad at them for fighting since Aida is studying for a test and doesn't like to hear such a simple arguement. When Deimos created a Sensobot,Mythiry told Aida to run and hide and let the mascots handle the monster. Aida did not allowed them to fight on their own. She confronts Deimos and told him that he should stop making an arguement worse or it could result to a big problem awakening her potential as a Pretty Cure. Mythiry then gave Aida her heart necklace which turned into a Legend Lockett. Using Mythiry's powers,Aida transforms into Cure Venus and finishes the Sensobot with her Venus Archer. Befriending Segawa Hotaru After discovering that there is another Pretty Cure with the same mission, Venus invited Flash to the Inner Circle but kindly refuses the invitation.HyPC09 The next day, Aida and the rest found out that Booker Town's popular idol, Segawa Hotaru is Cure Flash. They once again invited her once more but gets into a deep thought afterwards. She then joins the circle after talking with Douji and Royary.HyPC10,HyPC11 Meeting Utano Elisa Finale Battle(Season 1) English Dub In the English Dub,Aida's name is changed into Allyson De Amore nicknamed Allie. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Skills Studying Being the smartest of the group she has a high IQ. Unlike the lead characters from the original series,she usually is the one who helps her clique when they are cramming(this is also due to that Tsubomi and Mana are never seen helping their friends-Cures or not-study). English Speaking Aida can speak English in the Japanese version of the series. Example of phrases are "Hello,everyone" which she spoke it on the very first episode of the series'. French Speaking In the English Version of the series' Allyson can speak French. Cure Venus The Warrior of Love,Cure Venus 愛の戦士!キュアビーナス Ai no senshi,kyua bīnasu Cure Venus is Aida's alter ego. She is known as the warrior of love. She has powers over love and always has her Venus Archer with her. She is powered by the Roman goddess of love,Venus in contrast to her mother being powered by the Greek goddess of love Aphrodite. Her symbols are hearts. In Color Paradise!PreCure, her prefered Pretty Cure Company is the Ai Company. Transformation Cure Venus Aida says the transformation phrase and inserts her Legend Key in the Legend Lockett. The area then turns red with pink hearts as the transformation starts. She claps her fingers making her arm warmers appear, taps her feet making her shoes appear and pats her chest to make her costume appear. Afterwards, she claps her fingers again summoning her hair accessories and puts it on her hair changing her hair color and making her earings appear. She ends the transformation with a few poses and says her speech while striking her final pose. During the transformtion, pink hearts appear as she clap, tap and pat. Valentino Venus Attacks * **Her first attack and is consisered her trademark attack. * **A sub attack. *Venus Cardiac Arrest Valentino Venus Valentino Venus is Venus' upgrade power. It is stated to appear in the movie. Relationships Friends Main article:Inner Circle She is the unofficial leader of the clique but Carlo mostly mentions that her position is leader. She is mostly the target of help when her friends haven't done on purpose or forgot their homework(mostly summer homework). She is also the first to figure out if her friends have a problem or simply needed help. She mostly sets a good example to the clique. Her position in the clique is leader but this is unofficial. Her true position is the clique's bookworm or intellectual person. Family She is very dependable when it comes to doing household chores and will do her best even with her clumsy nature. Her mother mostly is the one who gives her advices on how to become a strong and brave Cure(because she once was one). She mostly retains her father's features but is more close to mother. She seems to have a hard time hiding a secret from them but if she needed someone to tell it to,she mostly approaches her younger sister. She and her sister mostly never fights. Mythiry Mythiry is her mascot partner. They share a close relationship and share many similarities from being really intelligent to loving cute and frilly dresses mostly Sweet Lolita clothes. Armageddon Armageddon is her paired villian. She is obliviouse to his feelings for her that everyone,including Wafare knows about. In Horoscope! she seems to easily figure out his feelings for her but can't tell to anyone,except to her sister. Etymology :If divided, means red a reference to her theme color and means eye. Therefore her surname means "red eye" which is her stated trademark. :Since her name is written in katakana if written in kanji and divided means togetherness refering the series' main motif friendship and means field. It can also mean . Cure Venus:In Roman mythology,Venus is the goddess of love and beauty which refers to Cure Venus' power of love(possibly beauty too). In astrology,Venus is the second planet closest to the sun and the sister planet of earth. Her English name, Alyson means little Alice while her surname De Amore translates to love, her powers. Songs Chiemi Chiba has participated on many image songs for the character. An image song for Aida is sang by Saki Yamakita who later performs her singing voice. Solo Songs *'Heart Excitement'-''by Chiemi Chiba'' *'Mathematical Equation'-''by Chiemi Chiba'' *'Square Root'-''by Saki Yamakita'' Group Songs Trivia *She is the first lead Cure to have red as a theme color followed by Akagawa Kenna from Color Paradise!PreCure. **This is said only between Usagi's series' and the real Pretty Cure series. Some fan series have a lead Cure with a red theme color. *On Aida's main appearance she has six hearts representing her PreCure friends. **Usagi redraw her appearance and those remain on her purse instead. *She is the second Cure to have a religion known. The first being Yamabuki Inori. **Coincidently,they have the same religion. *Her birthday falls on February 14 which is Valentines Day while her sister Aiko falls on March 14 which is White Day in Japan. **They have a three year gap since Aida's birthyear falls on 2002 while Aiko's birthyear falls on 2005. **She is also the first Cure to have a her birthyear confirmed. *She is the second lead Cure to have her name written in katakana after Momozono Love and Aida Mana **She is also the fourth Cure overall to have her name written in katakana. *Aida's favorite anime is Kobato. Gallery Official Wallpapers File:Chibi Aida.png|Chibi Aida Wallpaper Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Red CuresCategory:Hyper Pretty CureCategory:Hyper Pretty Cure Characters